


We Have to Talk

by kenchang



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Foul Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Trent tries to break up with Kira. But he's going to need some advice from his dad. And he needs to settle things with Tommy mano a mano.





	We Have to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> M only for language. Also there will be character breaks and inaccuracies.

'Kira, we have to talk,' Trent Fernandez, the White Dinoranger, practices to himself for the hundredth time.

He has decided to break up with his girlfriend, Kira Ford, the Yellow Dinoranger. She hasn't done anything wrong. He just feels that she doesn't love him anymore. Or maybe she never really did. Or perhaps she does, just not in the way he wants her to love him, the way she secretly loves their science teacher and legendary Power Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver. Trent wishes she would look at him the way she looks at Tommy, smile at him the way she smiles at Tommy, laugh at his jokes the way she laughs at Tommy's jokes. But she doesn't. And Trent believes he deserves to be with a girl that didn't only settle for him because she couldn't have who she really wanted.

He finds Kira sitting on the school steps, practicing on her guitar. He marches towards her. But before he can say the words, she looks up, smiles at him, and he immediately gets weak.

"Hey, Trent," she cheerfully greets him, then notices his troubled expression. "Are you OK?"

"Yea," he lies. "Just wanted to see you before my next class."

"Aww…so sweet." Kira glances at her watch and says, "Class. See you later, 'kay?"

She gives him a peck on the cheek and hurries off. Kira is always early for science class.

#

Back at home during dinner, Anton, Trent's adoptive father, asks, "Is something wrong, Son?"

Trent looks up from his plate, "Huh? Uhm, no. Why?"

"You've been poking at your vegetables with your fork, but you haven't taken a bite."

Trent sighs sadly and says, "I'm breaking up with Kira."

"Oh. So sorry to hear that. Why?"

"She doesn't really love me. She's just using me because she can't have who she really wants."

"Hmm…Son, I think it's time we have that talk."

"We already had the sex talk, Dad."

"Not sex, Son. Love."

"Oh. OK."

"It isn't real."

"W-WHAT?!"

"So she's using you. She's a hot teenage girl. Use her back! I used your mother for sex and her cooking. She used me for my money. Until the bitch discovered alimony, that is. Now, she can take my money without cooking for me or fucking me. Honestly, I miss the cooking more. I was never really any good at sex. Most nerds aren't. Well, except maybe Tommy Oliver."

'Oh God. Not him again,' Trent thinks.

"Tommy is a freak of nature," Anton continues. "A nerd, but also a jock. I admit that I have a bit of a heterosexual man crush on him. That being said, I wouldn't mind bending over and spreading my butt cheeks for that man, were he to ask nicely-"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Son?"

"Have you been experimenting with the truth serum again?"

"Why, yes I have. It's very liberating."

#

Trent now hates Tommy more than ever. Fortunately, he'll be able to unleash all that hate during their sparring match. They lease the Cobra Kai dojo for their training the next morning. Dressed in karate gi, they face each other and prepare to spar.

"You ready?", Tommy asks.

"Hell yea," Trent mutters.

"What?"

"I'm ready."

Both men bow. The very next second, Trent unleashes a flurry of punches! Tommy is surprised by the sudden onslaught, but the veteran Power Ranger still manages to parry the attacks.

He sidesteps a front kick then says, "Easy, Trent. It's just a sparring match."

Trent doesn't listen. He throws a right hook. Tommy blocks it with his left forearm, then counterattacks with a punch of his own. He stops the fist an inch from Trent's face.

"Gotcha," he quips.

But this only infuriates the younger man, and he punches Tommy in the face!

"Hey!", the science teacher yells, stumbling back.

Trent lunges for the coup de grace. So Tommy does what any other martial artist would do in the same situation. HE SWEEPS THE LEG! Trent falls hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Are you done?", the legend asks, victoriously standing over the far less experienced Ranger.

Breathless, Trent only manages a quiet nod. Tommy helps him up to a sitting position and joins him down on the mat.

"So what was that all about?", the teacher calmly asks.

"Sorry," the student replies. "I guess I got too into it."

Tommy nods. "I understand. I used to let my anger get the better of me, too. I was evil once."

'OH NO!', Trent thinks. 'NOT THE GREEN RANGER STORY AGAIN!'

"I was the Green Ranger."

'SHIT!'

"A long time ago, I was a short tempered, teenage loner. An evil being known as Rita Repulsa manipulated me by-"

"Hey, Dr. O. I'm really sorry about what I did. I learned my lesson, and it will never happen again-"

"No, no. Let me finish. So as I was saying, an evil being known as Rita Repulsa manipulated me by taking advantage of my anger…"

#

Hours later, Trent walks to school in an even more sour mood.

'If we were in our Ranger forms, I could have beaten him easily,' he thinks. 'Why does he need to have everything?! Brains, skill, charisma, success, popularity,… The only thing I have that he doesn't is-' Then he has an epiphany. 'The only thing I have that he doesn't is Kira! I shouldn't break up with her. She's the best thing going in my life!'

As he enters the school grounds, he sees Kira dragging her feet, her head hung low.

"Hey, Kira," he cheerfully greets her. "Are you OK?"

Kira looks up at him with sad eyes and says, "Trent, we have to talk."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
